The Path we choose
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Natsu gets hit by a truck and is Hospitalized. Erza goes to visit it him only to be in store for a few surpsies. One Shot AU OOC Basically my own story but with Fairy Tail characters.


Hello everyone Bronze here and with a new one-shot. Before I began the story I will say this I wrote this at 1 am plus this isn't really a Fairy Tail story it's more like my own story just with the Fairy Tail characters. Now with that out of the way allow me to begin the story. Roll the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail call rights and characters go to respective owners.

In the blink of an eye the world changed out of nowhere everything I thought to be true wasn't anymore. My name is Erza Scarlet 12th grader at Fairy Tail high school. Before I tell what has happened allow me to begin my story at well the beginning, I was sitting in my first period class zoned out talking to friends; till my teacher put everything down and just stared on at the class. He sighs and says, " I have information that most of you will not like this morning 10th grader Natsu Dragneel was hit by a truck while walking to school…" The teacher tried to say more words after but no one listened. Everything each and every student in this classroom knew to be true just came crashing down.

A bit of background, even as a 10th grader Natsu Dragneel was known through out the school. He wore the same thing everyday even if you didn't want to be known that gets you noticed. Natsu was lost in his own mind and because of this he barely knew how to live a daily life. He never knew his parents and his adoptive father one day just vanished from his life. Natsu and I dated for 3 years during that time we talked daily and all day seeing us apart during that time was a rare occurrence. A week before Christmas we broke up Natsu still came to school the next morning and gave me a gift the same gift he would have given if we hadn't broken up. In the long box was a golden heart pendent with a picture of me and him staring out at the setting sun holding hands and our heads rested against each other's; the picture was taken from behind us so we were like black silhouettes. I smiled at the gift and felt something pull at my heart. I looked up to say thank you only for him to be gone. I never got to talk to him since that day whenever I would he would see me and bolt. It has been 4 months since that day and I hate each of them.

The rest of the day felt as if the world wasn't moving each and every second was an hour and by lunch I couldn't stand it anymore. My friends were talking on and on about something I don't know what it was I was zoned out staring at the picture in the pendent Natsu gave me. I got pulled out of my thoughts Jellal who was sitting across from me. I look at him confused but he just smiles then motions his head towards the door out of the building. I look around the table to see everyone else doing the same I look at them all confused wondering what the heck they hinting at. Lucy sees my hopelessness and laughs saying, "Go we all know you want to go see him. We all do but each and every student knows you want to see him most. Go leave the teachers know you won't be in your next classes and understand why." I look around the whole room to see everyone smiling at me nodding away as if seeing what I couldn't see myself was the simplest of things. I open my mouth to protest but before I can Gildarts one of the head teachers picks me up from my seat and pushes me outside. I sigh knowing fighting them will get me nowhere and personally I did want to see Natsu. I ran to my car and drove over to the one and only hospital in town.

I get the hospital park, run inside ask where Natsu is only to get told he won't be allowed to have visitors till after the surgery. I paced back in forth for what felt like hours only to fall in one of the chairs and take a nap. After no idea how much time a nurse wakes me up telling me a few things first Natsu's room number second that I shouldn't wake him and third he doesn't have a high chance of living. In that moment the world stopped those words plagued my mind over and over saying Natsu might Natsu might die. All the moments Natsu and I have had together flashed right before my eyes from the moment we first talked to the day he gave me the pendent that still hangs around my neck. I ran to his room without thinking back on it walked in only to see him hooked to basically every different machine they have. I pull up a chair next to him and sit down just staring at what has happened. He had peaceful face even in this near to death situation. Seeing him like this hurt me largely inside as if someone had taken my world and thrown it away. I hated it but there was nothing I could do only believe that Natsu will wake up with the same goofy smile and not even notice that he was near death.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and take it out to look at the message only to see it's somehow from Natsu's phone. I look over to the table next to the sleeping Natsu and see his phone there only adding to my confusion for the day. I open the message for it to read "Erza Scarlet how has life been treating you? If your getting this message it means I'm right now in the hospital on my deathbed. As to how I know this for the past few months I have been being hunted. That's not what is important right now though you probably have more questions then I can answer but as to why I haven't talked to you in the past 4 months is because there was something I wanted to ask you on Christmas but with everything that happened I never did. I ignored you because I couldn't face you after it all happened. My whole world had basically gone up in flames and I couldn't get it back. Now judging by how your reading this I never got the chance to face you and ask the question. In my back coat pocket is a box I have had it everyday for the past 4 months. Erza I wanted to ask you to marry me."

Everything just shut down I re-read that message again and again trying to make sure I haven't seen things. Looked in Natsu's back coat pocket and opened the black velvet box to find a diamond ring inside of it nothing to large but was still big enough for people to notice. I put in on my finger staring down at it I look over to the sleeping Natsu and think over his message. He knows he will die here but even then he won't truly die he will live on with each and every person he has met in his life sharing his story and never forgetting his life. I start to walk back out of the room only to stop in the doorway turn my head back and say, "Thank you." Then walk out hearing a loud beeping noise and people running to Natsu's room only for me to walk in the opposite direction.

10 years later Natsu's story still lives on with me not much as truly changed. Nothing has really stayed the same though. Natsu's death hit people hard but they were slightly happier when they heard Natsu's killers were put in jail. Natsu knew he was going to die that day he had no intention of living. He choose his path in life and can never go back on it now I have chosen mine and it's telling this story to those with no parents. I now and then look back up at the sky and smile only to turn away and feel as if someone is watching me from above with a big goofy smile and pink hair.

The END

What did you all think? This is a real life experience with a few changes like the 10-year and knowing he would die. In the real life version I was Erza and my ex-girlfriend was Natsu writing this felt different but still was good now before I spend another hour writing I'm gonna cut myself off. Till next time

-Tony


End file.
